Where to turn
by gredandforge4454
Summary: This is another story about a girl going to CGL, she feels lost and alone, untill...she walks into a hole. What she finds, and how her 2 years go. New Chapter 2.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- This is purely a story made up mostly by me, the story holes and the main characters, belong to Louis Sacher, and I'm just borrowing them.

This story starts out after she is taken off the bus and had her "pep" talk with Mr. Pendanski.

-

Here I am.

McKenna Dean, 15 year old sophomore from Dallas. Sitting on a Stained bed in an orange tent at a boys correctional facility. Yes, that's right. Boys. I am a girl, why I was sent to this place, I have NO idea.

I was sent here for putting my boyfriend in the hospital. Well, I guess now he's an ex-boyfriend, but that's beside the point. Only, the fact was that he was drunk and was trying to go a little too far with me, if you know what I mean, was "irreverent" to the fact I bashed his head in. The judge asked me why I didn't run away or call 911 or anything but hurting him, I sat in shock as I thought that there was know way this man could ever know what it was like to finally get the guy you've always dreamed of, go out, have a wonderful time and then have him come over and try to rape you. Yeah I'd like to see him try to calmly get to a phone or run away while a drunken 150+ lb. football playing guy is pushing you down onto a couch. So I was sent to Camp Green Lake for 2 years.

While I was sitting down thinking of all that, I realized that this was my first day here and I wanted to meet some of the people here. I stood up and brushed off my canvas jumpsuit tied around my waist and my black tank top, I wiped the tears that I didn't realize had fallen.

I walked outside and all I saw was... dirt. And holes...

Then a thought hit me... I had NO idea where I was supposed to go. There was no one in sight and there were so many tents. I walked around a little bit, thinking about what life would be like in here, what the boys would be like, when all of a sudden there was no more ground! I had fallen into a hole. Perfect.

"AHHHHHH" Someone yelled. I had fallen on a guy while they were digging said hole. I jumped off of them and stumbled to the side. The boy had blond hair that was standing up at all sides.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't see this hole" I said flustered and embarrassed.

The boy got up and looked at me closely.

"YOU'RE A GIRL" He cried out loudly.

"Um, yes. My name is McKenna, I'm new here, I'm sorry for falling into your hole." I said, getting the feeling that I would have to say this over and over, before I would be forgiven. "You can call me Kenni, what tent are you in"

"My name is ZigZag, you can call me ZigZag, and I am in Dtent." He said, still looking me over as if I was an alien.

"I am in Dtent too" I said"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Oh, no. did that sound like I was flirting with him? I really could care less if I didn't have another crush or boyfriend again.

"Oh. Do you want to get out of my hole now? I'm done with it." He said finally looking me square in the face.

"Um, okay..." I said looking around, I was only a few inches taller than the hole, and I couldn't think of any way I would get out. "How"

"Like this" He said climbing out with ease.

I tried to copy him but ended up falling down.

"Here, give me your hand." ZigZag said, reaching out his.

I grabbed it and worked my way to the surface.

"Thanks a lot" I said, truly grateful. I tried to remember what I had been doing out here anyways. "Could you show me around"

"Sure, just let me shower and I'll give you the tour."

I walked back to the tent I had come from, checking for holes all along the way. I sat down and decided now was as good of a time as any to unpack. I pulled out a fitted sheet and put it down over the mattress, then another sheet over that. I laid out some books, A few toiletries, and most importantly, my mp3 player and extra batteries. I was lucky that since I was a girl, my stuff didn't have to be checked.

"Okay, are you ready" I jumped at the sound of Zig-Zag's voice and followed him out of the tent.

-

Okay, that was it. The first chapter of my first REAL story.

Tell me what you think, what could/should be down to make it better.

Thanks,

Sammy!


	2. Chapter 2

Zigzag first took me to what he called the "Wreck" Room. It wasn't what I thought it would be. There was one sofa with a TV that only seemed to produce static and steam, A pool table surrounded by a few boys, and a few sets of weights.

We went over to the pool table, where obviously there were some of Zig-Zag's friends.

"Hey, Man! Who's the girl?" a boy asked. The pool game stopped as I got more than one stares.

"I'm McKenna." I replied, knowing these could possibly be my tent-mates.

A tall, black boy wearing a black tank, walked up to me and started listing off the names of the boys in our tent.

'Xray, Armpit, Squid, Zero, and Magnet...?' I thought, 'Wow, these are really weird nicknames!"

"We're about to play some pool, wanna join?" Xray asked, offering me the cue stick.

"Sure. I'm not very good though." I replied, understating the truth. I STUNK at pool.

I took the stick, and did my feeble attempt at 'poking' the balls. I looked around in hope that someone would give me a little help.

"Uh... Can someone help me?" I asked

"Sure" Squid said, with a sly smirk on his face.

Squid walked over and tried to pull the put-his-body-around-mine-to-'help', I wiggled out and said:

"Um, I don't want to play pool anymore. I think I'll watch some TV."

I walked away, wondering why I had just done that. Most girls would have jumped for the chance to be that close to a guy like him.

I sat down next to Zigzag on the couch, all I could see on the TV. was static.

"ZigZag? What's on?" I asked, wondering if he could see what was going on.

"Simpsons. Shh." He responded with a dazed expression on his face.

The Simpsons was my favorite show, but I couldn't see how ZigZag could make sense of it.

Luckily I didn't have to say anything more, because a loud bell started ringing. Being the skittish girl I am, I jumped up and started looking around, saying "What was that!"

"That would be the dinner bell, chica." Magnet said, pointing me toward the door.

I managed to get my bean slop and sit down without saying anything.

The guys in D-tent started talking about what they were going to do once they got out of here. The conversation turned R-rated, and I blushed beet-red.

I cleared my throat, and everyone stared at me.

"Wow. You look like an apple" said Armpit, commenting on my crimson face.

I blushed again, and decided to steer the conversation away from myself.

"What time do we get up tomorrow?"

"4.30."

"A.M.?"

"Um. Yes."

One by one, people started to leave the mess hall. I stood up with my tray, and dumped it in the garbage. As I was walking out of the door, I could hear someone running to catch up with me. I turned around to see who it was. A C-tenter.

"Hey, you wanna come back to my tent?" He said with the same smirk Squid had earlier. I may be a new girl, but I am not completely stupid.

"How about, NO!"

I tried to walk away, toward D-Tent, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. I twisted his arm, and started to briskly walk toward the nearest familiar face.

"Squid! Squid!" I said frantically, my face red from my 'encounter'.

He turned around and saw me frantically racing toward him.

"Can you help me go back to the Tent?" I asked, quickly explaining what had happened.

"Yeah, sure" Squid said, as if it were I was doing him a favor.

When we got to the tent, I looked around, faced with a new predicament. Changing clothes.

I looked around, hoping someone would get the point, but to no avail. I dropped the orange canvas, and was only left with a black tank, and underwear. I quickly pulled on some sleeping shorts, and took of my tank top to skip on a t-shirt.

After that, I looked around to make sure no one had seen me do this. I saw multiple pairs of eyes staring at me. Had they watched me dress!

"What?" I said in my oh-so-cool way as my cheeks flushed.

They all turned away, except for X-ray.

"Hey! I just thought of your nickname!" He said, a grin on his face. "Red! You know, because of your face!"

Oh, great. I knew my blushing would get me in trouble some day. Well, I guess it's better that something like Squid.

I lay in bed, praying that tomorrow would be a bright and lovely morning.


	3. Hole 1

I realized that I have forgotten a disclaimer so

Disclaimer- (valid throughout story) everything you recognize, is not mine, everything you don't is my own creation.

NEW CHAPTER TWO! If you guys hadn't realized, I re-did chapter two, because it was so choppy and not real. Check out the review section for more detail.

I had remembered to set my watch's alarm to 4.00 am so that I could dress without having to worry about being seen. I got up, and quietly shut off the alarm. I took out some shorts and a white tank top. I dressed and put my jumpsuit over my clothes, tying the arms at my waist.

By this time, (it took a while, I couldn't find a sneaker) the rest of my tent-mates had woken up. I was trying to figure out where to look while they were changing... I settled on trying to rest a little from waking up so early. No such luck. It felt like as soon as I had lain down, Armpit was shaking my arm, waking me up.

I walked out with the rest of my group, following 'Mom' with my shovel above my shoulders. He gave the instructions on where to dig, and I started to stab the dirt with my shovel to start it out. I saw a crack a foot or two away from where I was and walked over there to start. It worked pretty well, but it was hard to maneuver a shovel that was only a

few inches shorter than I am.

I was only a few feet into my hole, when the water truck stopped to fill up our bottles. I got in line, last, when X-ray called out "Hey, Red! You go ahead of Zero, he a'int nothin' anyway."

I didn't want to be mean, but I figured it was either him or me. I filled up my water bottle (an old milk jug) and started back on my hole. I labored over it until I was about half done, when Zero walked away. Figuring he had to go to the bathroom, I didn't worry about it. But when he didn't come back after twenty minutes or so, I asked Squid if he

figured we should make sure he's alright. He gave me a weird look, and then comprehension came over his face.

"No, Red, he's done with his hole. He's the fastest digger in the camp. He's like, a mole or something!"

This triggered a Zero-bashing conversation, which I did not want to participate in.

I was surprised how fast I was digging. I was done, so I looked up only to see that it was just me, Zigzag, Caveman, and Magnet. So much for being good at this.

I waited for a little bit for Zigzag to catch up, he had just finished too, and we walked back to the camp.

"So wait do we do now?" I asked, curious about what was 'fun' around here.

"Well, first you take a shower, and then you can go back to your tent or to the Wreck Room." He replied, staring of into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Uh, Zigzag, how am I supposed to take a shower?" He gave me a blank look, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. "I'm the only girl, and a BOY'S DELINQUENT CAMP!" I practically yelled at him.

"Just wear your swim suit, Red, no need to shout, I'll guard the door if you want, makes sure no one comes in." Zigzag said, now staring at me.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I never thought of that... thanks, that's nice of you to guard the door." I replied glad that he had found a solution.

"Good, Good, go get your stuff and I'll meet you there."

Sorry it's so short; I am waiting for the shower to be part of the next chapter, so that so things can happen.

Constructive Criticism is always welcome, and Thanks for reading!


End file.
